Deku - Bladesinger
by LabRat4
Summary: I have a quirk! That doesn't mean I know what it is. Well, until a month ago when I finally created my first human character. Deku, the Bladesinger, the merciful wizard, the hero. Now I've come to take UA by storm. Or fail trying. It all depends on the roll of the dice. (yes I do actually roll dice and use it to figure out what happens in the story) (M for future violence possibly)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story! It is currently very much a mess and in the works but I think I will enjoy writting this for a while. Don't start if you don't like reading stories that authors abandon. That being said feel free to send me suggestions! Especially if they contain DnD optimization as I am very much a noob at DnD. Also if you like it make sure to leave a review as I thrive off of attention and it might convince me to continue working on the story

On to the show!

* * *

"As you can see here, the pinky toe does have only a single bone. This means he will develop a quirk. I only ask that you stay patient as we try to figure out what it is."

That was many years ago. I had so much hope. My mother hugged me and cheered. Do you hear that Izuku, you're gonna be a hero! As time went on, they slowly gave up on my quirk manifesting itself.

"Every one in a thousand times there is someone whose quirk doesn't manifest until they are an adult. Sometimes even after that. These quirks are active, but not visible. There was one case where a skydiver got stuck in the air after discovering that her fall slowed when she was 100 meters or more above the ground."

Deku. That's what Bakugo called me. Useless. But I haven't given up. I have journaled and researched every hero in attempt to figure out my quirk, and one day I will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to play DnD?" Izuku looked up from his notebook startled. He was face to face with one of his classmates. Brown braids framed her face while rectangular glasses covered her eyes. He did not know her well but did recognize her: Chiba Eiko. Quirk: high rise. She has an emitter quirk that can levitate small objects high above her head. Not useful in combat but can be used in a variety of situations…

"You realize that you are muttering out loud right?" Chiba asked.

Izuku's hands flew to his mouth. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he bowed "Please forgive me Chiba-sa!"

"Don't worry Midoriya-san. Your mutters and why I approached you" Izuku looked up in curiosity. "Have you ever heard of Dungeons and Dragons?"

Izuku straightened and shook his head furiously "No I have not. I-I-I'm not quite sure. I've heard of dungeons and also d-dragons but not them together…"

"It's a roleplaying game. Each person gets a character they get to battle monsters and pillage dungeons with. I believe that you would like it, given your obsession with analysing everyone's quirks. My group needs another player. You in?"

Izuku spluttered for a bit. "I-I-I don't know..."

Chiba cut him off "Good. See you Friday after school."

Izuku just stared at her back as she walked away. What had just happened? She turned a corner and into the rush of students trying to leave school. He finally got his wits about him.

"Wait!" He cried and ran after her. When he turned the corner he could see many of his classmates but not Chiba.


	3. Chapter 3

I was inspired by the positive review and the amount of people who read my story so I decided to post another chapter fairly quickly. Let's all give a warm welcome to some new OCs and the longest chapter yet!

* * *

By Friday he thought he had imagined the whole encounter. Chiba hadn't mentioned it, spoke to him, or even looked at him. Still when he looked up from packing his backpack her braids were right in his face.

"H-h-hi Chiba-san"

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

His eyes widened "Go where? I thought that it would be at the school…" he was cut off by her turning away and briskly walking out of the room. He quickly grabbed his bags and ran after her.

Once he caught up Izuku slowed down to a very fast walk. He was breathing too heavily to talk so he contented himself on watching the scenery go by. The buildings and stores started getting more dense as they ventured closer to the center of town.

Chiba halted causing Izuku to almost walk into her. She turned and slid into a door Izuku barely noticed next to a storefront that read _Ghettos and Gamers_. He followed her up the stairs just wide enough to fit one person across and into the door and the top.

"Where are we Chiba-san?" Izuku asked.

Just then a women rounded the corner. "Eiko! Welcome back from school. This must be Midoriya-san. It is nice to meet you."

Izuku looked from one to the other. They had the same brown hair and carried themselves in the same way. She had no glasses but her eyes were a warm brown that complemented Chiba's…

"You are muttering again." Chiba noted "Midoriya-san this is my mom: Chiba Aiko-san"

Izuku bowed deeply "Greetings Chiba-sama. I am so sorry for intruding on your home. I did not realize that this was your home. It looked like a store…" He bumped into the daughter as he was backing out the door.

"It is not a problem" the mother laughed "And you can call me Aiko. Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine."

Izuku smiled "Thank you Aiko-san"

"Now either of you can call me if you need anything. I will be bring snacks in later" Aiko called as she walked out of the room.

Izuku and Chiba looked at each other for a couple seconds before the door to the house opened.

"Eiko-chan! It is so good to see you! It's been what, a whole week?"

"Minus a day" Chiba replied deadpan, "Kioshi-san this is Izuku Midoriya-san. Midoriya-san, may I introduce Hata Kioshi-san. Yes, Kioshi-san, we get the irony."

Izuku looked at Hata. He had a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on the front. His brown hair was a buzz cut. His hands were covered with gloves and feet with something that looked like slippers. His sports shorts matched his shirt which meant that his gloves and slippers probably had to do with his quirk…

"See what I mean about the muttering?" Chiba commented.

"Yes! I do see what you mean. He will be perfect to this campaign! I imagine he will eat DnD right up. Nice to meet you Izuku-chan!"

Chiba rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's too friendly to everyone. Is Ume-san with you?"

He chuckled, "I left her when we passed by the pastry shop. You know how she is."

"How long is the wait?" Chiba asked sitting down on the couch. She started pulling out paper, pencils, figurines, books, and dice from under the table in front of her. Instead of a normal table, this one had a grid on the surface as if it were meant for chest. But there were too many squares for chest.

"She should be here any minute" Hata plopped down on the couch next to her. "Sit Izuku-chan, stay a minute." Izuku carefully sat in the chair across the table from the couch. Hata peered at him before playfully whacking Chiba. "You didn't tell him anything did you Eiko-chan?"

At that moment the door opened again. Two people walked in. The girl had spiky sky blue hair. It waved around as if blown in a million different directions by an unseen wind. On her arms and torso was a very peculiar purple sweater. It was as if someone took a short sleeved sweater and sewed on two sleeves, but only on the bottom side. It left her shoulders completely bare. Underneath the sweater was a short blue skirt which matched her hair. In her had was an incredibly detailed cupcake.

Next to her was a boy with slightly long arms and legs. He was dressed in a normal t-shirt and sports shorts but with the long limbs it made the clothing look tiny. His head was completely bald and on his feet his sneakers were well worn.

"I managed to drag Ume away!" The boy declared "She did good today with only one cupcake. Oh, hi!" The last part was directed at Izuku.

Before Izuku had a chance to say anything Chiba started introducing them. "Ume-san and Monterio-san this is Izuku Midoriya-san. Midoriya-san, this is Nakao Ume-san and Yamazaki Monterio-san."

Yamazaki reached out a hand which Izuku quickly stood to take. "You can call me Monte, that's what everyone else does." He sauntered over and put an arm around Chiba. "Eiko is the only crazy lady who doesn't." Chiba simply sniffed and rolled her eyes.

Izuku smiled "It's really nice to meet you Monte-san. And you as well Nakao-san."

The girl with the blue hair grinned "You too Midoriya-san, but you can just call me Ume. Anyone in this crazy DnD group is automatically a friend of mine."

He sat back down into the couch. "Ah yes, Chiba-san was just about to explain DnD to me."

Chiba opened one of the books that she had gotten out as all of the other people sat down in anticipation. "We live on a plane of quirks and science. But this is not the only plane. Welcome to the world of adventures and magic…"


	4. Chapter 4

**MasterBlade47**: thank you for the kind reviews! I unfortunately do not have a lot planned in the way of Izuku playing DnD, more in the way of him being a DnD character as a quirk but since you're interested I can try putting in more scenes with him playing DnD!

And onto Izuku's first experience in DnD! This scene was inspired by my first experience with DnD where my DM was a **lot** more descriptive about my poison Chromatic Orb spell than I was expecting.

* * *

"Are you ready for your first battle?" Chiba asked.

Izuku reviewed his character sheet. He had a list of what all his spells did and made sure to double check his health. "I am"

"Kioshi-san. It is your turn. Think carefully about what your play is." Chiba said rolling her eyes.

Kioshi grinned. Everyone else at the table groaned. "I cast fireball!"

Izuku watched with wide eyes as dice of all colors were thrown and numbers were calculated.

"Don't worry," Monte told Izuku. "We will explain how turns work better when it gets to my turn. A fireball affecting this many characters is" she glared at Kioshi, "Not a great turn to start for learning." He shrugged without remorse.

Finally the last die was rolled. Chiba cleared her throat. "Your scraggly band of misfits spot a group of ogres in the distance. Almost on instinct, Hrer waves his ash staff. A couple of sparks come off the end of it, growing into a huge inferno. He flings it at the ogres and it sails in a perfect arc, landing in the middle of them. For a moment it burns in peace. And then it exploded! A wave of fire washes over the ogres tearing through their flesh, scorching now showing bones. The ashes of skin fly into the air and start falling like snow. The smell is the last thing to hit you, a mix between burning hair and a good roast that has been forgotten over the fire until it disintegrated. You look at the survivors and see burns, blood, and brains splattered across their fronts."

There was a moment's pause before Ume starts clapping. "Wow, Eiko! You haven't done a description like that for that spells since Kioshi first got it!" She reached across to elbow Izuku. "She must be trying to impress you. Wait, what's wrong?"

Izuku was trying his best not to retch. "Burning flesh? He just killed those ogres!"

Ume laughed. "It's DnD! That's how the game works! Don't worry, you'll get used to it."


	5. Chapter 5

A sludge villain emerges from the sewer. Meanwhile on the other side of town Izuku rolls a nat 20 on a persuasion check making the Chiba groan and the rest of the party cheer.


	6. Chapter 6

You thought I was just going to leave you with that small chapter? Think again!

**Masterblade47**: He is going to start at level 1. As he progresses through UA he will level up.

* * *

"What do you mean you're making a wizard that doesn't kill anyone?" Kioshi exclaimed. "All of the best spells are attacking spells! You know you can't knock someone out without using a melee attack."

Izuku sighed. "Yes, I already went through this with Chiba. She said it's fine! I'm going to be a Bladesinger, although she did have to bend the rules so I could be human instead of elf."

Kioshi groaned. "All the wasted fireballs"

"Anyways," he continued. "I thought that since you seem the most familiar with wizard you could advise me on a couple spells to bring?"

Kioshi held his hand out. "Sleep, that's a good spell for low levels. Find familiar, always a useful ritual to have. Expeditious retreat and Longstrider, that seems kinda repetitive. You couldn't just stick a magic missile in there?" Izuku went to grab for the paper which Kioshi held out of reach. "Alright, alright. Shield is going to be super important, but why don't you have mage armor?"

"At level two I get proficiency in light armor. Leather studded armor is better than mage armor, doesn't have a time limit, and takes one less spell slot."

Kioshi hummed. "Don't get prestidigi."

Izuku started. "But you always get prestidigi!"

Kioshi raised his eyebrows. "I also always use fireball; sometimes killing my own teammates. I imagine you are trying to be a munchkin with this character despite his restrictions. Trust me bring mage hand instead."

Izuku reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He flipped through it quickly to the entry he wanted.

Mage Hand - Cantrip

While the hand cannot attack there are many important in combat moves it can do. These include: distracting someone, dropping something on someone, picking something up, flipping a switch in a dungeon, setting off a trap either you or the other team set, or many more. Outside of combat it can be used to pickpocket or reverse pickpocket, grab keys for a cell, flip switches, tap on the shoulder of someone across the room, and so much more. The only limit is your imagination and ten pounds.

Kioshi coughed. "You're muttering again."

Izuku put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, sorry. You are right though, this is much better than prestidigi. I guess I just overestimated how important that spell was."

Kioshi leaned over and ruffled Izuku's hair. "It's okay Izuku-chan! We all make mistakes!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Masterblade47**: I would love the reach the glave adds but it really does not work with the build I was thinking of. It does not work with booming blade since booming blade has a casting range of 5 feet regardless of reach. In addition, he would not be able to duel wield which is something that I will want to have the option for in the future. The final nail in the coffin is that it does not have finesse. By only using weapons with finesse it allows him to completely disregard his strength stat and only focus on dexterity: therefore any increases in attack are also increases in AC which is super important for such a fragile character.

Today is going to be another short one. Every time he levels up I will give an update to his character sheet. But he finally got his quirk! Let the chaos begin.

* * *

Welcome to the world of Dungeons and Dragons

Izuku - Human Wizard

Level 1

* * *

Character Name: Deku

Class & Level: Wizard (1)

Background: Quirkless

Player Name: Izuku Midoriya

Race: Human

Alignment: Lawful Good

...

STR: 11

DEX: 16

CON: 14

INT: 16

WIS: 12

CHA: 11

...

Proficiency Bonus: +2

...

Saving Throws Proficiency:

Intelligence

Wisdom

...

Skill Proficiency:

Acrobatics

Arcana

Insight

Investigation

Perception

...

Weapon Proficiencies:

Crossbow, light

Dagger

Dart

Quarterstaff

Sling

...

Armor Class: 13

Speed: 30

Hit Point Maximum: 8

...

Feats:

Warcaster

...

Spells

...

Cantrips:

Booming Blade

Mage Hand

Minor Illusion

...

Level 1:

Detect Magic

Expeditious Retreat

Find Familiar

Longstrider

Shield

Sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**AblazedNightmare**: I would love to get the word count up too but I've figured out if I do that I never finish the story. I'd rather a short complete one than one I've given up on in five days!

**MasterBlade47**: Multiclassing is something I have been considering but I have been planning to go straight wizard. There are just too many cool spells I couldn't bare him missing a level. I am planning on quirks working like magic. For instance, detect magic could give a vague idea of the person's quirk or if someone is being affected by a quirk. However, Counterspell specifically won't do much good since most quirks work as at-will spells where they can use it as much as they want. Izuku would just be sacrificing a spell slot to gain six seconds. However Dispel Magic could be good against some quirks (think Uraraka) and Antimagic Field would often immediately end fights for those not used to fighting without their quirks.

Sorry it's been a hot minute. We are getting close to UA! Onto the story!

* * *

"Your quirk is that you are a DnD character? Interesting."

"You don't sound that surprised Eiko-san." Izuku stated. They walked along the road to Eiko's apartment.

"Do you realize you're walking a different speed than me?" Eiko asked.

Izuku frowned. He noticed she was slightly ahead of him. So he put some pep in his step and ran a little faster to catch up, only to find himself far ahead of her. As she caught up with him he noticed a hand over her mouth and mirth in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think you might be right about you being a DnD character. If my estimates are right you are walking exactly 30 feet every six seconds. When you sped up you doubled it to 60 feet in six seconds."

DnD characters walk at 30 feet every six seconds. But they can move less if they want to. In addition the rules state that all actions in a round are happening relatively simultaneously within those six seconds. And Izuku had since getting the quirk noticed that time felt very solid in some moments and very much like a mess of cause and effect in the next. Presumably those solid moments were every six seconds when the game state solidifies into exactly what is on the board.

"You are muttering. Is that about your quirk?" Eiko asked her normally stationary eyebrows crunching together slightly.

"Yes Eiko-san. I think that my quirk causes me to experience time slightly different than before. It mostly happens in six second chunks. But, I should be able to move at a speed that is not exactly 30 feet per second as DnD characters can move slower if they want to."

They walked in silence a few seconds more.

"I guess you are going to be a hero after all."

"Eiko-san, just because I have a quirk does not mean that I will be accepted into UA," Izuku chided her.

He jumped when he heard her laugh. A little almost inaudible giggle. "Izuku-san, you could not have a quirk and still get into UA. Plus, when has a DnD character ever not gone looking for trouble? No, you will be a hero."


	9. Chapter 9

R-A-B-G1: I love the pointy ears and I really think it would be a great boon to only need 4 hours meditation instead of the eight hours sleep most characters need. If you want you can picture the elf ears anyways as a side effect of warping the space time continuum in order to be a human blade singer. Also maybe a slight green hue to his skin to match his hair. I do agree it is adorable. The only reason I chose not to do this is I needed some way for him to be already familiar with the game when he first gets his quirk and having a human character was a good match. Also human variant is a perfect description of people with quirks.

* * *

Izuku was grinning at the spread in front of him. A leather chestplate with steel studs down the side was laid atop a matching pair of pants. Gauntlets and boots laid to the side, with the boots as much as a foot high. Next to these was a shiny steel rapier that had been sharpened to a point.

He had finally convinced his mom to let him get the gear he needed to complete his build. However, he still needed the proficiencies he got with leveling up to put it to good use. He sighed and pushed it into the back of his closet and turned to the page in the Player's Manual that had been bothering him all day. Crafting magical items. The rule seemed straightforward, except for him needing to have a recipe. Also it didn't say which level spells would create which rarity items. He supposed it would work for him the way spells had worked. He had managed to learn Alarm by using the Player's Manuel as a spellbook to copy from. It had taken a lot of effort, two hours, and fifty dollars in random bells and wires but he had finally figured it out.

If that was true he could create an item out of any spell he knew. He pulled out his special notebook. Unlike the others this one was slightly larger, had sturdier paper, and sported a hard green cover. Deku's Spellbook was written in gold calligraphy on the front. He flipped open to the right spell. At the top of the page Sleep was written in big swirling letters. He scanned the page.

"Let's see what a common sleep ring can do."


	10. Chapter 10

Character Name: Deku

Class & Level: Wizard (2)

Subclass: Bladesinger

Background: Quirkless

Player Name: Izuku Midoriya

Race: Human

Alignment: Lawful Good

...

STR: 11

DEX: 16

CON: 14

INT: 16

WIS: 12

CHA: 11

...

Proficiency Bonus: +2

...

Saving Throws Proficiency:

Intelligence

Wisdom

...

Skill Proficiency:

Acrobatics

Arcana

Insight

Investigation

Perception

Performance

...

Weapon Proficiencies:

Crossbow, light

Dagger

Dart

Quarterstaff

Sling

Rapier

…

Armor Proficiencies:

Light

…

Weapons and Armor:

2x Rapier

Leather studded armor

...

Armor Class: 15

Speed: 30

Hit Point Maximum: 14

...

Feats:

Warcaster

...

Spells

...

Cantrips:

Booming Blade

Mage Hand

Minor Illusion

...

Level 1:

Alarm

Detect Magic

Expeditious Retreat

Find Familiar

Identify

Longstrider

Shield

Sleep

Tasha's Hideous Laughter

Tenser's Floating Disk

Unseen Servant


	11. Chapter 11

**TigerCat**: Thank you so much for your advice! I made sure to put my story through a different spellcheck to try and catch some of the mistakes I missed. I will also try to increase the chapter-length from here out but no guarantees. This next one, however, will certainly be a big one.

We are finally getting the moment you all have been waiting for, the entrance exam. Now is the time you finally get to see his quirk in action!

* * *

Izuku sat in the auditorium as Present Mic described the point system. He was puzzling over how he would best combat the robots. Most of the spells he knew were oriented towards human combat. Luckily they were allowed gear relating to their quirk so he would have to rely on Booming Blade and his rapier. The only spells he could do that would help would be his mobility ones. Probably Expeditious retreat and Longstrider. That would leave one use of shield for if the robots get to close. Luckily the test is only ten minutes long so they would last the entire test…

"And you! Stop muttering, it's extremely distracting"

Izuku left out a small eep and covered his mouth. After Present Mic drew attention back to himself he took his hands down. He started fiddling with his rings. A one use per day Sleep spell wouldn't help, neither would the Feather Falling one. He would have to make some better ones after the exam of more universally good spells, like Expeditious Retreat. You can never go wrong with extra speed.

* * *

Izuku made sure to get as close to the starting line as he could. His mobility increasing spells would help a little, but they would cost 12 seconds to cast and being far from the gate would needlessly take time.

Bing! Perception check - 18 + 1 = 19

Izuku looked closely at his surroundings. In front of him were huge gates. They were made of wood but despite this looked like they could be swung open very quickly and quietly. His fellow exam-mates were a mixed bunch. Many of them looked confident while others looked nervous. The girl he had talked to before was there and looking very nervous. She had nothing exterior to display her quirk but by the way she was pressing her fingers together, Izuku imagined it was some sort of emitter quirk involving her hands. The student that berated Izuku earlier was also in the group. The exhaust pipes on his legs suggested some sort of speed quirk. He looked very confident. Izuku would try to go in a different direction to him so he wouldn't outspeed Izuku to get to all of the robots. On the other side of the group was another person that stood out. The student's french accent calmly showed authority and confidence but the belt around his stomach indicated the opposite. An emitter quirk from the stomach, but one that is not, or cannot be, fully controlled.

Izuku turned back to the gates. He debated whether or not to start his spells before the gates opened. He eventually decided to apply Longstrider now since it lasted an hour and the second the gates cracked open he would cast expeditious retreat and then sprint for the door.

Izuku opened his palm where his crystal sat, his hand holding imprints of every edge. He put his right pointer and middle finger on the crystal and moved his pointer in one big step forward. _Bulo ongel_ he intoned. Immediately his feet felt slightly lighter. A few students looked at him weird but quickly looked aside. He knew that they would not be the last to look at him in such a way in his quest to become a hero. Izuku pushed the thought aside and refocused on the doors. He put his crystal back in his pocket and laid his hand on the hilt of his rapier.

He saw the door crack open.

Bing! Initiative - 3 + 3 = 6

He saw many of the other students start running. As quickly as he could, he brought his hands up in two curved L's, his right thumb touching his left pointer and called out _Cur̃ó_. He dashed after the other students, eighty feet into the city. He managed to pass a large amount but he could still see the runner in front of him. It looked like he was right about the speed quirk. Izuku pulled out his rapier and ran forty feet down a road to the left. In front of him was a giant robot with a one painted on the front of his shield. Izuku shouted _Ercutipay_ and thrust his rapier towards the robot.

Bing! Attack roll - 19 + 5 = 24 : Hit!

The rapier neatly slid behind the shield and through a hole in the robot's armor. The robot immediately was encased in a slight blue glow.

Damage - 3 + 3 = 6

Izuku leaped away from the robot. As he was doing so the robot hit him in the back with his shield.

Damage taken - 5

HP - 9

Constitution saving throw - 15 + 2 = 17 : Success!

Izuku yelped but kept running to a clean 40 feet away. He knew that this was the situation that would do the most damage wasting the least time but that didn't help him feel any less scared seeing his HP to drop to almost half in one hit. He resolved to take on the Mobile feat that he had been uncertain about grabbing until now.

The robot started moving towards him only to shake as a small tremor ran through him.

Damage - 2

The robot still ran but when he got within ten feet of Izuku, Izuku ran back in for another go. _Ercutipay_ he shouted running his rapier at the robot for the second time.

Bing! Attack roll - 17 + 5 = 22 : Hit!

He managed to get behind the shield again and sunk the rapier into the knee of the robot.

Damage - 2 + 3 = 5

The robot sparked where Izuku ran it through and crashed to the ground. Not waiting to collect the spoils Izuku spotted the next robot in the distance and started running towards it with his remaining seventy feet of movement. The robot noticed Izuku and started running towards him. Right when it got in front of Izuku, he attacked. _Ercutipay_ he whispered.

Bing! Attack roll - 5 + 5 = 10 : Miss!

The rapier slid off of the shield the robot was carrying. Izuku's momentum sent him barreling past the robot. The robot raised his shield, the big three pointing towards Izuku. Flinching after the damage he took from the other one Izuku instinctively raised his left arm in a fist and called out _Fenderé_. The shield bounced off of the invisible barrier he created. Izuku ran thirty-five feet away and caught his breath. The robot tried to reach him but it was too far away. When it got within five feet Izuku struck.

Bing! Attack roll - 11 + 5 = 16 : Hit!

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief when the rapier sunk into the robot. Then he tensed up when he realized he would need to escape the grips of the robot again.

Damage - 1 + 3 = 4

He took a few cautious steps backward. The robot swung at him with the shield only to miss. Izuku did not hesitate to bolt away from the robot until he was another thirty-five feet away. The robot took a step forward and the blue aura that ensheathed it dispersed in a quiet boom.

Damage - 2

This blast did not make the robot hesitate as it grew closer to Izuku. Yet again, Izuku caught it first.

Bing! Attack roll - 4 + 5 = 9 : Miss!

His blade slid off of the robot. He decided to stand his ground when out of nowhere a giant beam of light blasted the robot apart.

"Merci, you make great bait!" The French student from before winked at him before running off. Izuku thought before going after him. He had already wasted over half a minute getting a single point and he had no spells left. The only option available was his cantrips. He saw that the Booming Blade while helping with damage, did not do anything to help the situation. With Minor Illusion, he could cover himself but he could not convince a robot to hit another robot with it.

That left Mage Hand. If the robots had an off switch...

Bing! Investigation check - 13 + 5 = 18 : Success!

Izuku grinned as he spotted the lever. He concentrated and a great horned owl appeared next to him. Fly high in the sky and show me what you see. He started running forward as the owl flew up into the sky. He knew if he played this right he could turn off one robot every six seconds and needed the highest concentration of three-pointers possible.

He closed his eyes and suddenly could see the entire city from a top-down view. To the right, there was a lot of destruction, many people, and tons of robot corpses. To the left, there were a few robots but it very quickly hit the wall of the city. In front of him were many untouched robots, mostly of the 2 and 3 variety, especially if he took the third left and then the second right.

He opened his eyes to his normal vision and started running. One hundred and fifty feet later he got within thirty feet of a robot. He called out _Distenfigé_ and mimicked flipping a switch. He didn't stop to see the two shields hit the floor as he ran another fifty feet forward. _Distenfigé_. The disembodied hand flipped another switch. A shield with a three clattered to the ground. _Distenfigé_. A one. He turned the corner. _Distenfigé_. _Distenfigé_. Two more robots dropped.

Student incoming. His owl altered him. He turned right only to see one of the students from the entrance barreling at him

Bing! Acrobatics check - 7 + 3 = 10 : Success!

He sidestepped the student. While the student paused in surprise he did not hesitate for a second to continue down his path. Take a right, he took all the robots straight ahead. He turned down the right road. Three hundred feet later he finally ran into another robot. _Distenfigé_.


	12. Chapter 12

Izuku saw a girl lying in the rubble below a giant robot.

He did not think, he just started running. In eighty feet he closed the distance between him and the girl. He slowed just enough to pull out his crystal and move his hands' palms out in little circles. He thrust his hand towards the girl making a fist with his thumb tucked between his ring and pinky. Suddenly the rubble pinning the girl down appeared to extend so far it completely covered the girl. The big robot was advancing but he ran to meet it, and slightly to the side. He saw his life flash before his eyes as he looked up at the monstrosity. He knew that the UA must have healers, but this robot was definitely going to one-shot kill him.

"Hey! Down here, you big bozo!" He screamed waving his arms around. The robot slowly brought a fist down and Izuku was just barely able to dodge out of the way. He ran around the robot and ran eighty feet before turning around and getting ready to dodge the next attack. The fist came down again and yet again he managed to dodge the attack. He ran another eighty feet away before readying himself again. If he could just dodge this last one he could get out of its range. The giant robot took one step towards him and readied its fist. As it fell Izuku tumbled out of the way at the last second. He sprinted his full one hundred twenty feet away from the robot. The robot took another step towards him but he was able to slowly put distance between them.

"And that's time my listeners"

Izuku noticed the robot stopped moving and so stopped as well. He waited for further instructions but none came.

_Bing!_ Level up! Izuku - Human Wizard: Level 3

Izuku gave a start but was not exactly surprised after such an intense and involved fight. Before he had a chance to start the level up process he saw someone approaching. The person looked like someone's granny. She came up to him and handed him a lollipop.

"My, you look a bit beat up don't you." She said. Her mouth extended into a long tube and kissed his forehead.

_Bing!_ Would you like to use a hit dice to regain health?

Izuku thought that would be great.

HP - 9 + 5 = 14

All of his scrapes from the first encounter with the robot slowly closed up and the bruises that had started to form faded away.

_Bing! _History check - 1

Izuku was sure he had never seen the person in front of him, but the history check being a nat 1 made him suspicious. It was possible that she was the mom of one of his friends, or perhaps grandma, and his quirk had made him forget.

"I'm sorry, I did not catch your name?" He politely asked her.

"No problem deary, I daresay you will be needing it in the future if you decide to make taunting giant robots an everyday event. I am Chiyo Shuzenji but you might know me as Recovery Girl."

"Ah yes, I remember now"

_Bing! _Deception check - 3 + 1 = 4

He sighed, but the granny did not seem to mind him not remembering her. She hurried along her way to find more students that need help. Izuku looked up at the sky. _Are there any students that look badly injured?_

_There is one a couple of blocks south of you._

Izuku ran up to the mysterious healer. "Excuse me miss, would you like help finding the injured students? There is one a couple of blocks south of here" _He's bleeding from his right arm_. "He seems to be bleeding from his right arm."

She grinned at Izuku "Why thank you. Would you be a dear and lead me to him?"

While walking towards the students in need Izuku abruptly stopped and facepalmed.

"What is it, my dear?" The granny asked.

"I forgot to use Bladesong!"


End file.
